footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2015–16 UEFA Europa League knockout phase
The 2015–16 UEFA Europa League knockout phase began on 16 February 2016 and concluded on 18 May 2016 with the final at St. Jakob-Park in Basel, Switzerland, to decide the champions of the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League. A total of 32 teams competed in the knockout phase. Times up to 26 March 2016 (round of 32 and round of 16) were CET (UTC+1), thereafter (quarter-finals and beyond) times were CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates All draws were held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Matches may also be played on Tuesdays or Wednesdays instead of the regular Thursdays due to scheduling conflicts. Format The knockout phase involved 32 teams: the 24 teams which qualified as winners and runners-up of each of the twelve groups in the group stage, and the eight third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage. Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, was played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scored more goals on aggregate over the two legs advanced to the next round. If the aggregate score was level, the away goals rule would be applied, i.e. the team that scored more goals away from home over the two legs advanced. If away goals were also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time would be played. The away goals rule would be again applied after extra time, i.e. if there were goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score was still level, the visiting team would advance by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals were scored during extra time, the tie would be decided by penalty shoot-out. In the final, which was played as a single match, if scores were level at the end of normal time, extra time would be played, followed by penalty shoot-out if scores remained tied. The mechanism of the draws for each round was as follows: *In the draw for the round of 32, the twelve group winners and the four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage with the better group records were seeded, and the twelve group runners-up and the other four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage were unseeded. The seeded teams were drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association could not be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the round of 16 onwards, there were no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association could be drawn against each other. On 17 July 2014, the UEFA emergency panel ruled that Ukrainian and Russian clubs would not be drawn against each other "until further notice" due to the political unrest between the countries. Qualified teams Europa League group stage winners and runners-up Champions League group stage third-placed teams Round of 32 The draw was held on 14 December 2015. The first legs were played on 16 and 18 February, and the second legs were played on 24 and 25 February 2016. Summary }} |} Matches |time=18:00 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiv Moscow |goals1=Souza |goals2= |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=36,195 |referee=Martin Strömbergsson (Sweden) }} |time=17:00 |team1=Lokomotiv Moscow |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Samedov |goals2=Topal |stadium=Lokomotiv Stadium, Moscow |attendance=15,695 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} Fenerbahçe won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Fiorentina |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Bernardeschi |goals2=Chadli |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=15,200 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Mason Lamela Gonzalo |goals2= |stadium=White Hart Lane, London |attendance=34,880 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} Tottenham Hotspur won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Piszczek Reus |goals2= |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,851 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Porto |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1= |goals2=Casillas |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=32,707 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} Borussia Dortmund won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Anderlecht |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Mbodji |goals2= |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=15,397 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Olympiacos |score=1–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Fortounis |goals2=Acheampong |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=31,005 |referee=Arnold Hunter (Northern Ireland) }} Anderlecht won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Midtjylland |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Sisto Onuachu |goals2=Depay |stadium=MCH Arena, Herning |attendance=9,182 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Midtjylland |goals1=Bodurov Rashford Herrera Depay |goals2=Sisto |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=58,609 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} Manchester United won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Sevilla |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Molde |goals1=Llorente Gameiro |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=28,920 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Molde |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=E. Hestad |goals2= |stadium=Aker Stadion, Molde |attendance=7,284 |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} Sevilla won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Villarreal |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Suárez |goals2= |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=17,686 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Napoli |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Hamšík |goals2=Pina |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=23,928 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} Villarreal won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Saint-Étienne |score=3–2 |reportReport |team2= Basel |goals1=Sall Monnet-Paquet Bahebeck |goals2=Samuel Janko |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=27,013 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Basel |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1=Zuffi |goals2=Sall |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=20,976 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} 4–4 on aggregate. Basel won on away goals. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Valencia |score=6–0 |report=Report |team2= Rapid Wien |goals1=Mina Parejo Negredo Gomes Rodrigo |goals2= |stadium=Mestalla, Valencia |attendance=28,831 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Rapid Wien |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1= |goals2=Rodrigo Feghouli Piatti Vezo |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=39,800 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} Valencia won 10–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Augsburg |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=WWK ARENA, Augsburg |attendance=25,000 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Liverpool |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Augsburg |goals1=Milner |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=43,081 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} Liverpool won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1=Juliš |goals2= |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=14,120 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Krasnodar |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1= |goals2=Mareček Frýdek Fatai |stadium=Kuban Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=14,850 |referee=Stefan Johannesson (Sweden) }} Sparta Prague won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Galatasaray |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Lazio |goals1=Sarıoğlu |goals2=Milinković-Savić |stadium=Türk Telekom Arena, Istanbul |attendance=33,353 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Lazio |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Galatasaray |goals1=Parolo Anderson Klose |goals2=Öztekin |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=14,019 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} Lazio won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Sion |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1=Konaté |goals2=Stojiljković Rafa |stadium=Stade de Tourbillon, Sion |attendance=9,000 |referee=Yevhen Aranovsky (Ukraine) }} |time=18:00 |team1=Braga |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Sion |goals1=Josué Stojiljković |goals2=Gekas |stadium=Estádio Municipal, Braga |attendance=6,759 |referee=Liran Liany (Israel) }} Braga won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Shakhtar Donetsk |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance=23,615 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1= |goals2=Marlos Ferreyra Kovalenko |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=45,308 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} Shakhtar Donetsk won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Marseille |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1= |goals2=Aduriz |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=29,727 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1=Merino |goals2=Batshuayi |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=38,259 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} Athletic Bilbao won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Sporting CP |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1= |goals2=Bellarabi |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=26,201 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Bayer Leverkusen |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Bellarabi Çalhanoğlu |goals2=João Mário |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=26,585 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} Bayer Leverkusen won 4–1 on aggregate. ;Notes Round of 16 The draw was held on 26 February 2016. The first legs were played on 10 March, and the second legs were played on 17 March 2016. Summary |} Matches |time=19:00 |team1=Shakhtar Donetsk |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Taison Kucher Eduardo |goals2=Acheampong |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance=23,621 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Anderlecht |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1= |goals2=Eduardo |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=13,785 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} Shakhtar Donetsk won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Basel |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=22,403 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Sevilla |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Rami Gameiro |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=35,546 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} Sevilla won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Aubameyang Reus |goals2= |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,848 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Son Heung-min |goals2=Aubameyang |stadium=White Hart Lane, London |attendance=34,593 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Borussia Dortmund won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1=Topal |goals2= |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=40,197 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Braga |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Hassan Josué Stojiljković Rafa |goals2=Potuk |stadium=Estádio Municipal, Braga |attendance=16,431 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} Braga won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1=Bakambu |goals2= |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=16,211 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Bayer Leverkusen |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=23,409 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} Villarreal won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1=García |goals2= |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=35,765 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Valencia |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Mina Santos |goals2=Aduriz |stadium=Mestalla, Valencia |attendance=31,681 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Athletic Bilbao won on away goals. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Liverpool |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Sturridge Firmino |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=43,228 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Martial |goals2=Coutinho |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=75,180 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} Liverpool won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Lazio |goals1=Frýdek |goals2=Parolo |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=17,482 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Lazio |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1= |goals2=Dočkal Krejčí Juliš |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=18,827 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} Sparta Prague won 4–1 on aggregate. Quarter-finals The draw was held on 18 March 2016. The first legs were played on 7 April, and the second legs were played on 14 April 2016. Summary }} |} Matches |time=21:05 |team1=Braga |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1=Eduardo |goals2=Rakitskiy Ferreyra |stadium=Estádio Municipal, Braga |attendance=21,645 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Shakhtar Donetsk |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1=Srna Ferreira Kovalenko |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance=33,617 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} Shakhtar Donetsk won 6–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Bakambu |goals2=Brabec |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=15,803 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} < |time=21:05 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Dočkal Krejčí |goals2=Bakambu Castillejo Lafata |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=18,201 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} Villarreal won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Aduriz |goals2=Kolodziejczak Iborra |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=40,856 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Sevilla |score=1–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Gameiro |goals2=Aduriz García |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=38,567 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |penalties1=Coke Krychowiak Konoplyanka N'Zonzi Gameiro |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2= García Viguera San José Etxebarria Susaeta }} 3–3 on aggregate. Sevilla won 5–4 on penalties. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Hummels |goals2=Origi |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,848 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Liverpool |score=4–3 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Origi Coutinho Sakho Lovren |goals2=Mkhitaryan Aubameyang Reus |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=42,984 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} Liverpool won 5–4 on aggregate. Semi-finals The draw was held on 15 April 2016. The first legs were played on 28 April, and the second legs were played on 5 May 2016. Summary |} Matches |time=21:05 |team1=Shakhtar Donetsk |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Marlos Stepanenko |goals2=Vitolo Gameiro |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance=34,267 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Sevilla |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1=Gameiro Mariano |goals2=Eduardo |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=41,286 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} Sevilla won 5–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=López |goals2= |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=21,606 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Liverpool |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Soriano Sturridge Lallana |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=43,074 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} Liverpool won 3–1 on aggregate. ;Notes Final The final was played on 18 May 2016 at St. Jakob-Park in Basel, Switzerland. |time=20:45 |team1=Liverpool |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Sturridge |goals2=Gameiro Coke |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=34,429 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} External links *2015–16 UEFA Europa League *3